


Confessions

by ivyraine



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk confessions, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyraine/pseuds/ivyraine
Summary: Brienne finds herself in her crush’s basement with a bottle of liquor in her hand.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> here’s another little one shot i thought of lol

Brienne never thought that she would be here. Sitting on the floor in his basement, hiding in a corner with a bottle of liquor in her hand. She lost count how many times she let the liquid slide down her throat. It was the only thing keeping her distracted from the party that was raging above her. 

When Jaime Lannister invited her to his house, she didn’t know why she said yes. She knew that every person in high school that she never talked to because they were higher on the totem pole than her would be there yet she still agreed to go. Because he had asked her and somewhere in her heart she knew she couldn’t say no. 

All those drunken nights finding some excuse to talk to him through her phone when he was 1,000 miles away. It was easier to blame it on the alcohol than to admit to him that she was pretty sure she’s been in love with him her whole life. A silly crush that spiraled out of her control.

And now she was here. At this party where she knew no one and was hiding in the basement. She had a plan. Stay quiet, finish the bottle and wait until everyone left so she could sneak out. No one would miss her. No one would even notice she had been gone. 

She said yes to this. She took the leap. She was now just facing the fall.

“Hey.” She heard from the bottom of the stairs. She looked up startled and gripped the bottle. Jaime was standing before her with his hands in his jean pockets and a small smile spread across his face. 

Normally she would be terrified of this situation. She has never truly been alone with him and that made her one sided crush even worse. But the alcohol took over and she felt as cool as a cucumber.

“Hi.” she said.

He paused, silence filling the air as he gave the room a quick glance. “Whatcha doing down here by yourself?”

She studied him carefully before holding out the bottle, “Drinking.” She stated. “How did you know I was down here?”

“Well I noticed you had escaped the party and thought you were upstairs and then when you weren’t I figured you’d be down here.” She nodded, agreeing with him but made sure to take another shot before answering him. He smiled at her gesture. “Can I sit?” 

She placed the bottle between her spread legs on the floor and motioned for him to sit next to her. He quickly plopped down and leaned back against the wall. She offered him the bottle. He didn’t take it.

“Not drinking?” she asked.

“I’m the host. Can’t be too messy at your own party.” He teased with a soft smile. She laughed at his statement and thought back to the times when she hosted her infamous two parties. “What’s so funny?” 

She looked over at him, wondering if she should actually tell him the truth. But the alcohol decided before she could, “Well the first party I’ve ever thrown was my graduation party which no one really showed up too. I ended up smoking for the first time with Hyle Hunt, I think, and then threw up in the sink. My dad wasn’t too happy about that.” She took a breath and then downed another shot.

“Well Hunt was your first mistake,” Jaime grumbled, almost to himself. 

But Brienne just ignored his comment, “The second time I hosted a party,” she went on, thinking back to Ron Connington and the stupid bet. “I… don’t really wanna recount that.”

She didn’t know how he was gonna react but she didn’t expect him to laugh. And he did. A nice small chuckle that warmed her whole body. “I didn’t know you hosted parties.” He said.

She scoffed, “There’s a lot you don’t know about me.”

Pressing his lips together, he nodded, “I’m starting to learn though.”

She couldn’t stop her cheeks from growing pink and a genuine smile appeared on her face. No one’s ever said anything like that to her and she felt her stomach flip deep inside her. He kept his eyes on her, almost trying to read her. 

They stayed like that for a moment before he broke the comfortable silence, “Can I ask you something?”

Her stomach started to flutter with fear but she still nodded. 

“Why do you always try to talk to me when you’re drunk and never sober?” 

The question fucked with her head. She had so many answers she didn’t know where to start. The truth? She always danced around the truth when she talked to him. She never imagined telling him the truth. She had so many opportunities too but even her drunk alter ego knew when not to cross the line. 

But something told her maybe this was different. There wasn’t a phone screen between them anymore. This was real life. He was actually sitting next to her asking the one question she never thought he would.

“You really don’t know, do you.” She decided to say.  
He looked at her with utter confusion. He really didn’t.   
“It’s easier to talk to you when I’m not in my right mind.” She confessed. “Easier to blame the alcohol if I say something I shouldn’t.”

“What would you say that you shouldn’t?” 

She looked at him. Really looked at him. This was it. For the past twelve years she had this secret that controlled her. A secret she didn’t truly know herself. And she was going to admit to it. She abandoned the bottle of liquor and tossed it to the side. 

“You know, everyone I know, knows or probably has guessed.” She said, rather cryptic. He stayed still, waiting for her to explain. “Everyone teases me about it. They make jokes about it. They label me with it.”

“With what?” 

No more dancing, she thought. 

“I’ve… liked you.” She confessed. Then she choked out an abrupt laugh, “For quite some time but I could never get the courage to actually tell you. Until now I guess.” 

His eyes grew wide when her words actually hit him but he didn’t tense with fear. He sat a little straighter and his hands flexed against his jeans but he didn’t run away. He stayed, taking in the information and trying to digest it. 

“I know that sounds crazy,” She went on, suddenly feeling the need to defend herself, “We barely know each other but you were always nice to me. Maybe the only one who was ever nice to me. And don’t think I’m expecting you to–er– reciprocate? Because we’re— kind of friends and I like being your friend but sometimes you can’t choose who you like. Right?” Her mouth started to spit out words that her mind didn’t approve of, “I don’t know. I’m drunk and I’m rambling because I’m nervous now and maybe–”

“Hey,” He stopped her, placing both his hands on her shoulders to steady her.

He gave her a moment to catch her breath, letting the silence trap them in an invisible bubble. She tried to steady her breaths but he was so close to her it just made her heart race faster. The only time she’d ever touched him was for a picture for some school event but this was different. She felt safe in his grasp. His palms kept her warm until her heart finally relaxed. 

“Sorry,” She mumbled, trying to keep her composure. Suddenly she felt so small, “I’m sorry. You're my friend and you don’t deserve this.”

She needed to stop talking and he needed to say something but everything in her just wanted to get up and run. She didn’t want to hear his response because she knew no matter how nice he was, her heart would still break a little. She just wanted to scream and curl in bed to watch a Marvel movie marathon.

“I–” He started, then swallowed almost nervously, “I’m glad you told me.”

Her eyes widened, “Really?”

“Yes.” He smiled. 

“But I just ruined everything.”

“Says who?” 

She paused, not really having an answer to his question, “I don’t know.” 

His hands fell from her shoulders and instead his right palm rested on her leg, “You know I go back to school soon.” He said. 

That hurt a little but he was right. Soon he wouldn’t be here and they would be back to having a screen between them, “I know.” 

“But I would like to hang out with you again before I leave.” He looked up, shrieks from his friends above interrupting their small moment, “You know, in a setting that’s not so loud and with so much alcohol.”

She couldn’t help but laugh because he was right. “Okay.” She said, happiness filling her voice. “I’d like that too.”

“Good.” He started to stand up, groaning as if he was an old man. He held out his hand to offer to help her stand with him, “You wanna go back up there? I promise I won’t leave you alone with any of them.”

She took his hand and hopped up next to him, “Good because your friends honestly scare the hell out of me.”

He chuckled at her response and then wrapped an arm around her, guiding her back upstairs and into the chaotic mess that was her life.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it!


End file.
